Electromagnetic waves may be transferred from place to place through a conductor. In wired transmission, the conductor is usually a wire or other solid substance. In wireless transmission, the conductor is usually an ambient substance, such as air, water, etc. In wireless connections a transmitter is usually used to transfer a wave and a receiver to receive a wave. A transceiver combines the functions of both transmitter and receiver in one system. A transmitter typically converts electrical energy into a signal, which is then broadcast via an antenna to a receiver's antenna. Repeaters, middle stations, etc. may be used as intermediates in the transmission to sustain the integrity of the transmitted wave.
The electrical energy input into a transmitter usually is modulated into a basic transmission or carrier signal by overlaying some intelligence upon the energy—speech, data, etc.—in the form of an information signal, and the receiver typically demodulates the modulated carrier signal, once received, into a copy of the initial intelligence sent by the transmitter.
In order to accomplish their function, transmitters and receivers are comprised of various building block components. The information signal, for example, may be generated or modulated by one or more transducers, such as a microphone. It may also be generated by a modulator, such as an analog modem. The modulation of the information signal onto the carrier signal may be done by a mixer and the energy or carrier wave itself is usually generated by an oscillator. An amplifier is usually used at one or more places in the transmitter circuitry to boost the signal strength, to provide power to active components, etc. Similarly, one or more filters are usually used as well, to clean up the input signal, the outputted signal, etc. An antenna is used to broadcast the signal, and a power supply will supply power as needed.
The components of a receiver are similar, and indeed, as noted above, transceivers combine both transmitters and receivers. In a transceiver, separate components may be used for the transmitter and receiver, or, one or more devices providing for switching are used to turn on respective transmitter and receiver components as needed.
Various techniques may be used to actually transfer the intelligence. For example, electromagnetic waves representing the information signal in wireless transmission may be modulated into carrier signals by varying wave characteristics such as amplitude, frequency and phase, in an analog manner.
Transmitters, receivers, and transceiver for modulating waves have been implemented in a number of ways. For example, analog and digital based systems have been used to processed, or modulate, some aspect of the electromagnetic wave, such amplitude, frequency, and/or phase with a carrier wave. Some of these modulation schemes include, for example, GMSK used in GSM, GFSK used in DECT and Bluetooth, 8-PSK used in EDGE, OQPSK and HPSK used in IS-2000, π/4 DQPSK used in TDMA and OFDM used in 802.11.
In many of these modulations schemes, the intelligence, or baseband signal, is processed into a plurality of signal in quadrature with each other. The in-phase (I) and quadrature phase (Q) signals combined represent the original baseband signal. Modulating these baseband components signals provides benefits over other modulation systems in terms of the amount of energy required to transmit a given amount of information (e.g, bits), bandwidth requirements, and a reduced probability of error in the received signal.
Because of drawbacks in conventional systems, however, it would be desirable to provide more efficient and precise transmitter, receiver and transceiver systems, methods and articles of manufacture.